


Voyeur

by kinkme (kscribbles)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Self-cest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kinkme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine and Ten.  Together.  Rose watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> The prompter on the kinkmeme asked for a different version of a scene from [A Most Ingenious Pair of Docs](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=9189) (Not necessary to read it, though I reccomend it. But all you need to know is that Nine helps Ten get Rose back post Doomsday, smut happens with all three... but not this exactly.). I supplied the remix without permission. Posted with apologies to kitsunealyc... consider this an homage to the brilliant fic. 
> 
> Originally written anonymously for the [Doctor Who kinkmeme](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. Written in 2009.

  
She was struck dumb, watching her two Doctors, naked and beautiful, in the moonlight. Her first straddled the second, and they kissed passionately. The earlier battle between them seemed to have melted away.  
  
As she watched, her second Doctor broke the kiss.  
  
“Are you sure we should be doing this?” he asked, a little breathlessly.  
  
Her first Doctor seemed to consider it. “Rose doesn't still take forever after her showers? What else are we going to do? Naked knitting?”  
  
“Ooh, I have an afghan pattern somewhere in my coat...”  
  
Her first Doctor quieted him by sliding his hand down to the other's cock and stroking firmly.  
  
Rose had to stifle both a chuckle and a groan of desire. Which rather summed up her relationship with him, er, them, well, she supposed. She licked her lips slowly and tried to control her breathing.  
  
“You're absolutely right,” her second Doctor murmured, as her first trailed kisses down his chest, still stroking him. “Much more... enjoyable than knitting.” He glanced down. “Whe–when did you get so good at that?”  
  
“You shouldn't have to ask that. And shut up.”  
  
“Guhnf,” her second Doctor said as her first's mouth engulfed his cock.  
  
She was mesmerised, watching their movements, long fingers in close cropped hair, encouraging. Soft moans sounded as slim hips bucked beneath strong hands and a firm mouth that seemed as relentless as it was talented.  
  
She wished she'd have known about this talent of his before. Her fantasies might have taken several different paths. As it was she had a living, breathing fantasy, right in front of her.  
  
Almost without thinking, she took a soft step forward to interrupt, when her second Doctor hissed, “Stop!”  
  
Her heart hammered in her chest, but then she realised he wasn't talking to her. Her first Doctor released the other from his mouth with a wet pop. “Gonna come already, pretty boy?”  
  
Her second Doctor's tensed shoulders relaxed and sank back onto the bed. He sighed. “Come back up here.”  
  
“No,” said her first as he moved off the other. “Turn over.” It was a soft command and her second Doctor hesitated only a few moments before complying.  
  
Her eyes widened as she took in the two strong backs stretched out on her dark sheets. Her two Doctors were going to fuck. On her bed. She held her breath and bit her lip as her first Doctor scrambled for a small item tangled in the bed coverings. Lubricant. He poured some onto his hand, and with little further ceremony, parted the other's cheeks and slid his hand between them.  
  
His body blocked her view from seeing the details, but she assumed from the muffled moan of her second Doctor and the way his hips jerked, that he was being entered and teased by those slick fingers.  
  
“Do it,” she soon heard him mutter. “I'm fine.” And then a soft whine as the other's hand withdrew, “Please...”  
  
Her first Doctor leaned back on his haunches and thoroughly slicked up his cock. She pressed her legs together and swallowed heavily–she dare not make another movement, she felt as if the entire tableau would disappear if she were discovered–as she saw the moonlight glint off his... handiwork.  
  
With a grunt, her first Doctor grabbed the hips of her second, pulling them up and then guiding himself inside. He pushed in slowly; she could hear his measured breaths and wondered at how difficult it was for him to hold back and not just plunge ahead. But soon his hips were flush with the other's arse and he was in as far as he could go. He ran a hand gently up along the other's long spine and then leaned over and whispered something she couldn't catch.  
  
Her second Doctor nodded furiously into the pillow he was gripping for dear life, and the first began to move. She watched the play of light over his muscles as they rippled with movements of his hips. A slow stroke out, slightly faster back in. Again. Then again, the pace increasing a tiny bit with each thrust. He was breathing harshly now as the other made mostly unintelligible sounds–of pleasure, she hoped–as he pushed back against the Doctor's strokes.  
  
Their pace continued to quicken, a soft rhythmic slapping sounding along with their mingled groans. Without breaking his rhythm for a moment, her first Doctor leaned over the other's body again and kissed or bit his shoulder. It was hard to tell, but the reaction was immediate. Her second Doctor gave a short, hoarse shout and collapsed beneath the body still moving atop him.  
  
Her first Doctor only sped up his pace, thrusting forcefully now, blindly chasing his release, it seemed–nothing like the slow, careful movements he'd started with. He moved with an abandon she'd never seen before tonight, and never even dared to imagine in quite this way, before she'd walked into this room a little while ago.  
  
The Doctor beneath him began moving with him again, and she could tell–could recognise the signs by now, even from her vantage point–that her first Doctor was about to come. He clutched desperately at the other's hips, gave a few more short thrusts, and then his whole body went rigid. A shudder wracked him and he groaned long and low before collapsing against the body beneath him, gasping in breaths against the other's sweaty back.  
  
Blood rushed in Rose's ears and she was still rooted to the spot. She knew she should slip out while her Doctors laid there panting and return as if she'd only just entered the room, but her feet wouldn't move.  
  
Her second Doctor shifted and dislodged the other from his back. He rolled over languidly, his movements almost feline-like, slowed with sex, and his eyes fixed on hers immediately.  
  
She gasped in surprise.  
  
“Did you enjoy the show, Rose?”

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=34834>


End file.
